The Old Friend
by Rainbow-Dash24
Summary: The story about a fate that originally couldn't be averted, but can now due to the return of an old friend.
1. Prologue  The Old Friend

_Hello FanFiction Community. This is my first uploaded My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic FanFiction, and I hope all of you will like this story. If there is anything wrong with my story, leave a review and I will try to fix it. If I do not fix it, it is probably because I have not got on FicFiction lately. If you feel the issue is in need of a quick change, then email me at and I will get back with you when I can. Disclaimer, I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**The Old Friend**

**Prologue**

It was just your average day in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle was doing her studies like Princess Celestia had told her to, Applejack was working hard apple-bucking, Fluttershy was caring for her animal friends in the forest, Rarity was making and shipping orders of other ponies wanting her to design clothes for them, Rainbow Dash was clearing the sky of the clouds and practicing for her audition for the Wonderbolts, and Pinkie Pie was skipping around laughing and making jokes to everypony in town. With everyone cheerful and working hard, the town prospered quite well. The town basically ran on the friendship of the ponies. With the help of Twilight Sparkle and her friends, they saved Ponyville several times from certain destruction. But they are about to encounter a problem that they cannot solve alone, it can only be solved by the help of an old friend of one of the ponies.


	2. Chapter 1: Dawn Approaches

_Well, I'm back and writing another good story for you to read. I hope your responses will be positive ones and that you will tune in for the next chapter when I release it. Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Chapter One: Dawn Approaches**

Today is just an average day with almost all the ponies working hard. With most of the ponies working since dawn, most of the chores are done by dinner time but there is still much work to be done for the ponies next feat that they will hopefully be able to survive.

"Twilight?" started Applejack, "would you mind helpin' me gather some apples for the upcomin' family reunion this afternoon?"

"I'd love to." stated Twilight.

"Great!" exclaimed Applejack. "You think the other ponies will want to help?"

"I'm sure the other ponies would love to help." stated Twilight. "Well at least you are asking us this time."

"Yeah, I learned my lesson last time I tried doin' it myself. Retorted Applejack nervously.

"Well Princess Celestia will be happy to hear you are still using the lessons you have learned." stated Twilight with a slight chuckle in her voice.

Twilight leaves Sweet Apple Acres, and heads for Rarity's house to ask her to help Applejack this afternoon. Upon leaving Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight is struck by hunger and decides to stop and get something to eat in town. After getting her lunch, Twilight is interrupted by the sound objects crashing into each other and hitting the floor.

The crashing continues in the background.

"Oh that doesn't sound good." stated Twilight with worry in her voice. "I'll have to go see what is happening over there."

Twilight rushes over to Rarity's house to see if her help is needed and if her fellow pony friend is alright.

Twilight knocks three times.

-Rarity to her sister Sweetie Belle- "You stay put while I go see who is at the door."

Rarity opens the door and is surprised to see Twilight at her doorstep.

"Twilight?" questioned Rarity. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was originally coming over to see if you wanted to help Applejack over at Sweet Apple Acres, and I was over at the restaurant when I heard a lot of noise. I just wanted to see if you where okay."

"I'm fine." states Rarity in discontent.

Twilight looks around is disbelief.

"What happened here?" Twilight questioned.

"Oh, nothing, just my sister is trying to help me again." says Rarity with anger in her voice.

"Well she -is- only trying to help. So you should go easy on her." stated Twilight.

"Yeah, I know that but that's not that point-"

"It may not be the point but you should still lighten up on her, and maybe take her somewhere with her friends and just have fun with them, maybe then she won't be such a bothersome sister." stated Twilight. "And I know how important it is that you fill your orders on time, but if you don't spend some time with her, when she grows up, she may resent you."

"Alright, I'll do it for you Twilight." said Rarity reluctantly. "Now what did Applejack need help with?"

"She needs help bucking apples for the Apple Family Reunion, and I told her that I would ask you and the others if you wanted to help her?" stated Twilight.

"I don't want to go anywhere near that place." Rarity states in disgust. "There is too much dirt and muck there, and I don't want any to get in my mane. Plus I am trying to work on an order that is due soon."

"I know your job means a lot to you, but couldn't you postpone it for one day to help a good friend?" questioned Twilight.

"Alright, the order isn't due for another week so, I'll go to that disgusting place just for you Twilight."

"Great!" exclaimed Twilight. "Applejack will be thrilled that you could come help her in a time of need."

"But first, I have to clean this mess." stated Rarity.

"I could help you clean this mess so it could get done quicker?" said Twilight reluctantly.

"You will?" exclaimed Rarity. "That would be splendid."

Twilight and Rarity spend a couple hours cleaning the mess that Rarity's sister made. Afterwords, the two ponies leave for Fluttershy's cabin.

The two ponies arrive at Fluttershy's cabin later that evening.

Twilight knocks three times.

Fluttershy answers the door.

"Oh, hey Twilight and Rarity." stated Fluttershy with shock in her voice.

"Hey Fluttershy?" questioned Twilight. "Would you mind coming to help Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres?"

"What for?" questioned Fluttershy.

"Applejack needs some help apple-bucking for the Apple Family Reunion." stated Twilight.

"I'd love to, but..." stated Fluttershy with disappointment in her voice.

"But what?" questioned Twilight.

"Well, Angel is sick again and I need to take care of him." said Fluttershy.

"If you wouldn't mind, I could have Spike care for Angel while you are gone?" questioned Twilight with doubt.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Twilight." stated Fluttershy.

"Its quite alright Fluttershy." said Twilight. "I'm helping you, so you can help another pony in return."

"Well, alright then, I guess I'll help." said Fluttershy reluctantly.

"Applejack is going to be excited!" exclaimed Twilight. "Because I am getting all of our friends to help her."

The two ponies leave Fluttershy's cabin and head for Sugar Cube Corner to find Pinkie Pie.

The two ponies arrive at Sugar Cube Corner after a few minutes.

Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy enter Sugar Cube Corner.

Pinkie Pie hears them and comes hopping down the stairs.

"Hi girls, what are you doing here?" questioned Pinkie Pie.

"We came to see if you wanted to come help Applejack collect apples for the Apple Family Reunion." stated Twilight. "So, do you think you can come help us?"

"Aw, I'd love to. But I have to stay and watch the shop while Mr. and Mrs. Cake are out." stated Pinkie Pie with sadness in her voice.

"Well, I could ask if Princess Luna could come watch over the shop while you are gone?" asked Twilight. "Then you could come help us?"

"That would be awesome, but how are you going to ask Princess Luna in time for me to come help?" questioned Pinkie Pie.

"I will ask Princess Celestia to send her to help us." said Twilight confidently.

Twilight yells "Spike" three times.

Spike appears outta nowhere.

"Yes, Twilight?" asked Spike.

"Take a letter please." said Twilight.

"Okay, I'm ready." said Spike.

"Dear Princess Celestia, Applejack is having another family reunion, and I wanted to ask if you could send your sister Princess Luna down to look over the shop while Mr. and Mrs. Cake are away, so Pinkie Pie can come help us pick apples for the Apple Family Reunion? Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." said Twilight while Spike wrote it down. "Did you get all that?"

"Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." said Spike, finishing up the letter. "Got it."

"Good, now send it." said Twilight with confidence.

Spike breathes fire on the scroll, it turns to smoke and disappears.

A couple minutes later.

Spike belches and a scroll appears from nowhere.

"What did she say Spike?" asked Twilight.

"She says that Princess Luna should be here anytime now." says Spike with excitement.

"That's great!" exclaimed Twilight and Pinkie in unison.

Princess Luna arrives and Twilight is the first out to greet her.

"Hello Princess Luna, glad you could make it." said Twilight with excitement.

"My sister said this would be the best way to prove that I have changed, and I am a completely different pony then before." said Princess Luna.

"Alright, so now off to find Rainbow Dash and see if she will want to help." said Twilight.

Spike and Princess Luna leave to take care of their duties, while the five ponies venture off to find the pegasus pony, Rainbow Dash.

The ponies wander around for about an hour looking for Rainbow Dash, when all of the sudden, she comes crashing into Twilight again.

"Sorry about that Twilight." said Rainbow Dash in remorse.

"It's fine, we where just on our way to find you." said Twilight, relieved to finally find her.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to help Applejack pick some apples for the Apple Family Reunion?" asked Twilight.

"I can't." said Rainbow Dash. "I'm practicing my moves for my interview with Wonderbolts when I finally meet them."

"Aw, come on Rainbow Dash." said all the ponies in unison.

"Alright!" exclaimed all the ponies in unison again.

The six ponies set off for Sweet Apple Acres to help Applejack pick some apples for the upcoming family reunion.


	3. Chapter 2: The Apple Family Reunion

_Well, I'm back to writing another chapter of this story. I look forward to positive responses from all of you. Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Chapter Two: The Apple Family Reunion**

After the ponies arrive at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack is surprised that they all came despite their previous duties.

"Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah?" asked Twilight.

"I just wanted to thank you for helpin me by gettin the girls to help as well." stated Applejack.

"No problem, that's what friends are for aren't they?" questioned Twilight.

"Yeah, your right Twilight." stated Applejack reluctantly.

After a few hours of hard work setting up the party, Applejack's family arrives at the reunion where they are greeted by Applejack and her friends. After hours of talking to Applejack's relatives, the ponies meet up and start talking.

"This is going to be so much fun since I brought my party cannon!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"You brought your party party cannon?" asked Twilight reluctantly.

"Yep!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "I never leave home without it."

"Ok?" questioned Twilight, trying to change the topic. "Is everypony enjoying the reunion?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed all the ponies at once, trying to cover up their distaste for the reunion.

"That's good." says Twilight, relieved. "Well I hope all of you continue to have a good time."

Twilight leaves and the ponies continue to talk to one another.

"I am going to be so glad when this party finally ends." stated Rarity. "It is so dirty and undignified."

"This party is so boring that I wish it would end right now." said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow!" exclaimed Applejack. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "This party is so boring that I have to fight the will to fall asleep."

Applejack frowns at Rainbow after hearing this.

"What?" questioned Rainbow Dash. "I'm just saying."

"Twilight worked hard to set up this here reunion and we owe it to her to at least pretend to have a good time." stated Applejack.

"Applejack does have a good point girls." stated Rarity reluctantly. "Even though this place is disgusting."

Rarity catches Fluttershy staring off in the distance.

"Hey Applejack?" asked Rarity.

"What's up Rarity?" asked Applejack.

"What's wrong with Fluttershy?" asked Rarity. "She's been staring off into the distance for some time now."

"I don't know. I've been wondering that myself." said Applejack worriedly.

"Hey Fluttershy?" asked Rarity. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." stated Fluttershy.

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" asked Rarity. "You where just staring off into the distance."

"Nothing's wrong." stated Fluttershy.

"What's wrong sugar cube?" asked Applejack. "You can tell us."

"Well, I thought I saw somepony familiar over there in the bushes." stated Fluttershy.

"You sure?" asked Applejack. "Maybe it was nothing."

"I know I saw somepony familiar over in the bushes." said Fluttershy. "I'm going to take a look."

"Okay, be careful." said Applejack.

"I will." said Fluttershy reassuringly.

Fluttershy goes over to the bushes where she thinks she saw somepony familiar. She looks around and finds no one.

"If she wanted to leave the conversation, why did she make up something like that?" asked Rainbow Dash rhetorically.

"Rainbow!" exclaimed Applejack. "How do you know she was making it up?"

"Well, I didn't see anyone over there." stated Rainbow Dash proudly.

"Doesn't mean they weren't there." stated Applejack. "It just means there might have been somepony there but they might have left.

Fluttershy screams in the background. This alarms that ponies and Rainbow Dash races over to see what is going on.

"Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow Dash. "What happened."

Rainbow Dash finds Fluttershy and a mysterious alicorn talking in the bushes. Rainbow Dash notices the look on Fluttershy's face while looking at the mysterious pony.

"Who are you?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "If you hurt Fluttershy, you will hear from me!"

"I thought you would remember me." Said the mysterious pony.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I don't know who you are."

"Well, I guess I can't blame you since it has been a while." Stated the mysterious pony.

The mysterious pony walks out from beneath the shadows of the bushes and they instantly recognize who that mysterious pony is.

"Dad?" asked Fluttershy reluctantly.

"Yes." stated Fluttershy's dad. "Do you recognize me Rainbow Dash?"

"I recognize you Midnight." said Rainbow Dash. "Though I regret it."

"So, you resent me." said Midnight. "Understandable since I left without a word."

"Why did you come back?" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"I came back because I felt it wasn't right that way I left you and I wanted to see my kids again." said Midnight.

"That was a long time ago." said Rainbow Dash. "You shouldn't have come back."

"Why not?" asked Midnight.

"Because we have been leading perfectly normal lives without you." said Rainbow Dash. "Now you should leave again. And this time, never come back!"

"Why would I do that again?" asked Midnight. "Fluttershy seems glad that I'm back, though she never really got to know me.

"That is why she is glad to see you." said Rainbow Dash.

"If only I had been there to raise you properly." said Midnight. "Maybe you wouldn't be this way, but I understand why your upset."

"How did you find us?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I found you because I was in town to go to a meeting with Princess Celestia." said Midnight. "I showed her pictures of you when you where little and she said you lived here in Ponyville."

"How do you know Princess Celestia?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You will find out in due time Rainbow Dash." said Midnight. "In the mean time, I want to learn about how you and Fluttershy have been doing over the past few years since I've been gone."

"You have been gone 15 years." said Rainbow Dash. "A lot has happened since then."

"Which is precisely why I would like to hear it from you now while I'm in town." said Midnight reassuringly.

"Might as well get this over with." said Rainbow Dash. "Where did you want to talk at?"

"Follow me and bring your friends with you. I want them to hear this as well." said Midnight.

The mane 6, and Spike, follow Midnight to his temporary room in Celestia's castle where they would sit and talk about the past. They would all soon learn something that they would never forget.


End file.
